


Stuck On You

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Boys In Love, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Music, Piano, Singing, Song fic, critical nick jonas, kiss, song writer reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Reggie plays a song for Luke one afternoon in the garage, Luke finally understand how much Reggie loves him vice versa.(song critical is by Nick Jonas)
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 57





	Stuck On You

Reggie told Luke to meet him in the garage that afternoon, Julie was helping Alex get ready for a date with Willie so the timing was perfect. Reggie set the garage up to look really romantic a red rose sat on top of the piano, the couch was decked out with a red sheet over it with rose pillows. There were candles all around the garage to help set the mood everything was perfect. 

Reggie was wearing hit white shirt but over it his red flannel, he didn’t like getting dressed up much so black pants white shirt would have to do. Luke poofed into the garage right on time wearing a maroon collar shirt buttoned up the front, he also had a black pair of pants on. Luke was gobsmacked when he noticed the garage had been made all romantic then he noticed Reggie standing near the piano. “Wow Reggie you did all this, I’m a little confused as to why care to fill me in?” Reggie gave Luke a big smile going up to him placing him down the couch for a front-row seat.

“I will but it’s better if you listen because I wrote a song for you. Up until now, I’ve been scared to share it but here goes.” Reggie went over to the piano a microphone had been set up to be able to hear Reggie sing the song. “What you wrote me a song, I’m excited to hear it.” Reggie loved that Luke was excited to hear the song it made him feel less nervous he placed his fingers on the keys ready to start the song. 

“The song is called Critical, I really hope you like it I’m going to start now” Luke nodded ok as he got comfortable on the couch. It was a little hard to see Reggie as he wasn’t the tallest but Luke sat a pillow under his butt that made it higher from him to see.

Reggie started to play the melody started to get Luke’s attention it was so melodic and beautiful it really spoke to him. Because it was late afternoon the sun was setting outside and coming through into the garage much like when they had all heard Julie sing Wake Up for the first time. Luke watched Reggie playing he sat up taller as he was about to sing the moment Luke heard the words of the song made his heartbeat louder. 

“There's a storm coming up and I gotta prepare myself  
'Cause this feeling's getting stronger every day  
Somethings creeping inside  
Everything is about to change

(Reggie looked intensely at Luke he loved Reggie’s voice he heard Reg sing lots times but not like this.)

Gotta face the fact that I can't walk away  
This critical, I am feeling helpless  
So hysterical, and this can't be healthy  
I can't even sleep when you're not with me  
Baby, you're the air I breathe

(Listening to the words Luke realised this song was about him, he couldn’t believe it was Reggie really in love with him? But those high notes Reggie could hit left Luke amazed.)

This is critical, yeah  
So stuck on you  
Used to have everything figured out  
But it's different now  
When you came, you saw  
You conquered my heart

(Luke couldn’t do anything but just starred at Reggie playing, singing everything he was happy at the moment hearing Reggie was perfect)

It's your laugh and your smile  
Wanna stay for a little while  
I don't wanna go  
I just want you in my arms

(He swore Reggie’s eyes shined like diamonds Luke felt his love grow even stronger, at the moment as Reggie looked him eyes filled with love back)

This critical, I am feeling helpless  
So hysterical, and this can't be healthy  
I can't even sleep when you're not with me  
Baby, you're the air I breathe  
This is critical,…

As the sound finished Luke found himself thinking, about all the time he spent with Reggie all the good and bad times happy and sad as tears fell down his cheeks. Reggie finished playing the piano music faded out Reggie stood up from the piano and walked around to the front leaning against it looking at Luke. Luke couldn’t find the words to say what he was feeling Reggie noticed his tears Luke stood up now walking slowly towards Reggie. 

Reggie wiped the tears away from Luke’s cheeks, as they both stood in front of each other looking lovingly into each other eyes. “I hope those are happy tears, I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you how I feel. But in case you didn’t get it from the song, I love you Luke I really do.” Luke’s heart was so full his tears still flowed, but he smiled at Reggie who took it as a good sign he held Luke’s hand waiting for a reply.

“Reg that was so perfect, yes these are happy tears. I wasn't sure you felt this way but, I’m so glad you do I’m in love with you too.” The sunset glowed into the room it was like glowing embers all around them. Reggie was beaming head to toe finally he thought, Luke liked him back everything was now indeed perfect. Luke tears stopped flowing as he looked into Reggie’s eyes he felt moved and lunged forward it was like slow motion until his lips collided with Reggie’s kissing him.

The softness of Reggie’s lips on his own made Luke feel so emotional in a good way, Reggie felt amazed at how good it felt to have Luke’s lips on his own kissing him. They kissed for what felt like an eternity but still, it didn’t feel long enough but they broke apart still holding needing to breathe. 

“I can’t believe how perfect everything is, at this moment. Luke, will you go out with me?” It was Luke’s turn to beam from head to toe feel so in love Reggie was everything to him now he knew what it felt like to really be in love. 

“Yes a million times, you dork I love you.” Not wasting any time Reggie kissed Luke again taking him over to the couch sitting down. The two of them went on kissing each other but a few hours later Reggie held Luke in his arms as they cuddle on the couch together remembering everything happens in its own time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> How are you all doing? I am doing ok thanks to JATP I love this show so much.  
> I really hope we get a season 2 make sure you go to Netflix and request a show on google thanks.
> 
> I low key ship Reggie and Luke because they are both ghosts and can be together, so you probably see a lot of stories about them. I love the song Critical by Nick Jonas I think it would fit Reggie really well so I wrote it into the story enjoy. I'm actually really proud of how this one turned out if you like it let me know, please :) you are all awesome.


End file.
